marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carina Tivan (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Carina Walters | Aliases = Wasp, Janet van Dyne | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Elders of the Universe | Relatives = Michael Korvac (husband), Taneleer Tivan (Collector, father), Matani (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly New Jersey, New York City, mobile throughout space | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Former model | Education = Unrevealed, presumably tutored by Collector | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Shooter; George Perez | First = Avengers #167 | Last = | HistoryText = Carina Walters is the daughter of the Collector and Matani and like them, she may be one of the eldest beings on this universe. She was sent to Earth by her father in order to seduce the newly powered Michael Korvac, as a ploy to reveal his true intentions. But her false feeling became real, felling in love with him and marrying him, switching her loyalty from her father to Korvac. When the Collector wanted to contact the heroes of Earth, he was blasted by him before. Carina and Korvac were presumed to have lost their lives in a final confrontation with the Avengers, although Korvac has since been seen in several different energy forms. Mistaken for Janet van Dyne Hank Pym mistook the dispersed energy of Carina for that of his late wife, Janet van Dyne. Using Jocasta, he shaped her energy into Janet's form and broadcasted her brainwaves into Carina. Veil released Carina from Underspace, revealing the truth of her identity. This drew Korvac to Avengers Academy, aiming to reclaim his wife. However, she refused. The memories of Janet van Dyne had given revelation to Carina, inspiring her to be a hero. The Avengers and Korvac fought, and Carina used her considerable power to give the students of Avengers Academy the bodies of their future selves. They were able to defeat Korvac. | Powers = Carina can fire bursts of powerful energy, alter matter on a molecular level, sense alternate universes and possible futures and summon matter from these realities. She can place the consciousness of individuals into other bodies and restore them at will. Her power is imprecise, and her transformations of people can be hampered by their desires; she was also unable to remove Hazmat's uncontrollable radioactive emissions or restore human appearance to metal-encased Mettle (Ken Mack). She briefly wielded even greater power when Korvac shared part of his cosmic power with her. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Avengers Communicator | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Carina Walters was the alias she used while on earth. Her real name was never revealed. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Human Form Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Suicide Category:Killed by Carina Walters Category:Killed by Mjolnir Category:Korvac Saga participants Category:Korvac Saga casualties